


Mission Completion Compromised

by knitmeapony



Category: Leverage, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitmeapony/pseuds/knitmeapony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt from anonymous: "Outside POV on the Leverage team".  Natasha's infiltration does not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Completion Compromised

INCIDENT REPORT #___1503A9671____  
REPORTING AGENT ____ROMANOV___  
REASON FOR REPORT  ___MISSION COMPLETION COMPROMISED___

REPORT BEGINS

Infiltration of Veridian Technologies Seattle offices nearly complete, including deployment of F1578 Remote Surveillance to all executive offices.  Agent entered building at 0120 on 2015-03-31 for final deployment and activation.  Emergency comms began picking up civilian chatter at 0147.

Subject matter seemed to largely involve discussions of pasta sauce.  Initial assumption that conversation was encoded.  Careful review of all 43 minutes of recorded conversation has contradicted this conclusion, particularly in light of the 12 minute break to discuss whether or not lamb belongs in meatballs…..

——

“Do I want to spend my time reading all nine pages of this report?”

“Yes sir, I’m afraid you do.”  Natasha sat on the edge of Fury’s desk, leaning in to flip through a few pages.  “Especially here, and then on the next page…”

“… one minute, thirty-one seconds to break into a Brown Monument vault door?”  He took off his glasses and peered up at her.  “Are you trying to tell me they had some kind of powers?”

She shook her head, looking grim.  “Nothing but top of the line audio equipment and a tank of liquid nitrogen.  I’m pretty sure she could have done it faster if the boys hadn’t been arguing right in her ear.”

“She?”

“Facial recognition tagged her as ‘Parker’.  Just one name.”  Natasha produced photos, clearly taken through an air vent, of a wiry, blond-haired woman delicately picking her way through a laser grid, deftly disabling three sensors with three different gadgets along the way — and then spinning at the end, looking up at the air vent, and _winking_.

“She _saw_  you?”

“Somebody saw me.  Based on the conversations we recorded before they cut us off, there are at least three of them in the field, and five on the team.”

“They all as good as she is?”  

Natasha nodded and dropped another handful of photos on his desk.  “This woman did a brush pass and tagged me with a tracker.  We’ve still got people working on figuring out which identity of hers is the _real_  one.”  There was obvious respect in her voice for _that. “_ The oldest one is at least seventeen years and starts with legitimate immigration documents.  And _he_ …” she pushed another photo to the top of the pile, “… seems to have set up at least half of them, not to mention figuring out how to secure their comms from us in under two minutes. We can hear it, we just can’t understand it.”

Fury seemed to be trying to set the file on fire with his gaze.  “Why do I recognize the one with the hair?”

“Oh, he’s worked with us before.”  Her smile was faint but endlessly amused. “He’s part of the Cavalry.”

“… this is my new permanent pain in the ass, isn’t it?”

“Actually, no.”

“…you want to explain that?”

“I only coded this ‘mission completion compromised’ because we don’t have a code for ‘civilians completed mission for me ten days ahead of schedule’.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mission Completion Compromised [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081502) by [codeswitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch)




End file.
